The Honor of Ellemayne
by Kunimitsu Dawnstrider
Summary: A story based in the heart of a warrior in training. To learn the meaning of Honor, Pride, and Strength in wielding the skill of Titans Grip. Mastering the true warrior spirit within herself and those who come in her path.
1. Chapter 1

**The Honor of Ellemayne**

By: Kunimitsu Dawnstrider

(**Shadowglen; 2:30am during the season of the Summer Festival**)

Flamed lanterns lit the way as the medic rode through the dark morning of the woods in Shadowglen. The medic and his two associates raced down the path in their mounts as they reached the gate where the two guards were awaiting their arrival. One of the guards guided them up the ramp of the great tree, and inside a hollow room where a night elf woman laid in pain as her husband kneeled beside her bed, holding her hand. The medic realized then that the woman was not doing so well. Blood had seeped through the sheets and immediately he knew what was needed to be done.

"Please, help her" The husband beckoned the medic.

The two associates pulled off the sheets as the woman in pain and bleeding profusely held her enlarged belly. It became obvious that the woman was about to lose her unborn child if not cared for immediately. The husband was told to wait outside the corridor of his hallow room while a sentinel on guard waited beside him, hoping all the best for him and his wife. The medic hours later walks out and the look upon his face made it clear that something had gone wrong, but within his arms he held a wrapped child. The husband walks over to the child in hopes that it is alive and well. The medic pulls over to reveal a beautiful healthy baby girl. The father took her into his arms and held her close, but the dreaded look of the medics face worried the now father.

"Master Ellemayne, your wife has lost too much blood and it will not stop. I have tried everything to prevent her from bleeding and all has failed. My associates are trying their hardest as we speak but all is proving to be a complete and utter failure. She is hemorrhaging and…I am afraid we will be losing her shortly"

"No…no this can't be…she…"

"I'm sorry Master Ellemayne, we do not know what else to do" after saying this the associate exits with the most dreadful news to the new father

"She…she has passed on sir. I am truly sorry for your loss"

Master Ellemayne with the infant in his arms enters the room and slowly falls to his knees as his heart has broken for the loss of his beloved wife. As tears began to flow down his cheek a small hand begins to caress her mourning father, drying his tears away. He opens his eyes to see his beautiful little girl smiling and giggling as she wiped the water falling on her face. He held her small body closer and named her after his wife.

"Finalin; that is what I will call you, Finalin Ellemayne"

**(15 years later; 8:30am Darnassus at Warrior Terrace)**

_Huff..huff…focus…huff…must…focus…huff_

"Are you going to slouch around or are you going to pick up that sword and attempt to actually dent your target dummy!"

_This man is ruthless, can't he see how tired I am! My heart is beating so fast I can barely feel my lungs breathing…._

"Must I intervene in your training yet again Finalin! Pick up that sword, focus and stay on your target. The enemy will not be remorseful of your state, they **Will** kill you where you stand, tired or not, they will take their blade and cut you in half as long as it means taking out a threat!"

_He's right…if I don't move I will be the one killed…Focus…Focus…_

The young Finalin closes her eyes in concentration as her father stands in watch, training his daughter in the art of a Fury Master…

"CHARGE!" hollered Master Ellemayne as Finalin opens her eyes like a demon let loose from its chains and roars a vigorous roar that stormed and startled the other warriors in training.

Her grip of the two handed weapon she had crafter with her father's help gleamed and sliced right through the target dummy in half, splinting it into pieces. The other warrior students covered themselves or hid behind something to take cover. Master Ellemayne was pleased to see his daughter handle the weapon naturally like himself. It pierced through the wooden target but in a sloppy way as her form was not in sync with her body and speed. Master Ellemayne grinned in content none the less.

Finalin stood before the broken target dummy as it crumbled to the ground from all the chips and remaining pieces. Breathing heavily and holding with a firm grip on her two handed sword. Her father steps forward as his plated armor clanked as he walked towards her. She turns to face her father, gasping slowly for air as she does not let the sword fall off her hand. Her arm toned and firm as she then raises the broad two handed sword over her shoulder and allowing it to rest on it. As her father stood beside her, he crosses his arms, looks to his daughter and then around the area where the target dummy had been torn apart from, including the remains that had flung toward the students.

"It seems I owe warrior terrace a new target dummy, all thanks to you Finalin" Master Ellemayne chuckles and then focus his attention to her "A job well done daughter, but you need a little more work on your form. For you to master your Titans Grip you must focus and improve your skills. All in all, you have done extremely well"

A sudden voice was heard from behind them, they both look back to see a Sentinel escorting a human. The young human stood tall and proud and held a stern expression. He wore basic plated armor for training. Master Ellemayne walked over to the Sentinel as she handed him a few forms that he read into.

"So you're from Gilneas?" ask Master Ellemayne

"Yes sir. I was sent here after I had completed a few basic training on Protection, but my skills were far more excelling to the Fury spec. I was referred to you in hope of perfecting it."

"He is required to remain with you Master Ellemayne for three months time. Afterwards he will be escorted back to Gilneas." The Sentinel spoke as she then saluted in respect and went back to her dock post.

"I see, it says here that your trainer has high recommendation of you when it comes to the Fury specialization. I hope you're ready for some rigorous training young man" Master Ellemayne grin as he saw the young Gilnean return the grin back to him.

"Give me all you got Master Ellemayne" The young Gilnean said with confidence

Master Ellemayne looks back to his daughter "It seems you may have some competition Finalin!"

Finalin stares at the young Gilnean and glares at him from far.

"Humph…we'll see about that" thought Finalin as she brings up the sword and stabs it into the ground as she walks away. The young Gilnean watches as she leaves when he hears Master Ellemayne speak to him.

"Don't let Finalin get to you; she is actually excited to know she will finally have a challenge, since most of my students don't dare compete against her…" Master Ellemayne said as he looked over to his remaining students that had suddenly started training after his stare came upon them, he begins to chuckle "See what I mean?"

They chuckle to each other as Master Ellemayne introduces the new comer to the rest of the students.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Dimitri, he is from Gilneas and will be staying with us for three months. I want you all to make him feel welcome"

The whole group came up to Dimitri, shaking his hand, introducing them by name and asking loads of questions making him feel a bit uncomfortable. One student in particular pulled the lot away from Dimitri yelling out to give him some space. They all moved away apologetically and allowed Aerion to speak to him. The young night elf extended his hand to greet Dimitri, as he was a bit hesitant to shake back, but none the less did so.

"Hey, sorry about these guys, they can sometimes get a little too excited meeting a new guy. Hope this doesn't make you want to run off screaming and begging never to come back."

Dimitri grinned about the idea. Running off and screaming? Un-think of in his point of view. Aerion sits down on the grass as he gestures Dimitri to do the same. Dimitri simply squats down.

"So what's it like over in Gilneas? I never been there, it's why I ask"

"Well it's no Darnassus that's for sure, and it's nothing like Stormwind. The floors are made of bricks, our homes are packed into one another to make room for housing and there isn't really much of a crowd unless we were in any danger. In my opinion it looks rather shitty at times since it's in the Tirisfal Glades area. Sharing with those fucking undead sure has its drawback"

"Hm…I can't imagine how that can be, living close by to those kind of people…or things. Have they been causing trouble to your home?" Aerion said as he leaned his arms over his knees

"Yeah, they've been trying to get in deeper as of late but so far we've been avoiding any high threat. This is the reason why I'm here. My trainer had told me that Master Ellemayne is one the high commanding officers in the old war. His specialty in the Fury spec has made him an extraordinary trainer, one of the most high ranked in this field."

"Yep, that's Master Ellemayne. But being a high commanding officer wasn't the only title he earned in that war." Aerion said as he stared up to the sky when he leaned back to lie down on the grass "He was also known as the Titan Reaver, as well as he should be called as such. When he entered the battlefield, his Ellemayne sword would slice through his enemies and a ghostly light would follow right after it, as though the enemy's soul was ripped right out of them. Wielding two handed swords in each hand using Titans Grip. Anyone would think that the God of War had blessed his every strike"

"Really!" Dimitri asked astounded to hear of his new trainer, he only knew that of him being a commanding officer, what else did he not know about Master Ellemayne?

"You better believe it. In Darnassian, Ellemayne means Reaver, so it would make sense that the very man that had perfected Titans Grip be called 'The Titan Reaver'. He is a scary man, but lately, his daughter has captured that very same essence. Normally I would hear the term, like father like son, but in this case, it's all about her now"

"Her? You mean that night elf chic called Finalin?" Dimitri asked as he glanced over to her as she practiced wielding two handed swords in each hand and attacking a target dummy

Aerion heaves up slightly to look at the female Dimitri was looking at, to be certain it was her. After seeing Finalin, he smiles and slouches back down on the grass to stare back at the clouds.

"Yep, that's her alright. Keep your distance though, that one sure has quite a bite to her"

"Heh, we'll see about that" Thought Dimitri as his lip curled up into a grin

"Alright everyone, line up!" called out Master Ellemayne as the students got together in a line formation, including Finalin. Seeing how everyone were in their place he continues "We have a lot to go through this month, so I don't want to hear any crying, whining or begging for a break. In war, there is no rest, you either kill or be killed, and I cannot afford to lose any of you should a war break out anytime soon. So I am going to prepare you. Now, if you feel that becoming a Fury warrior is not right for you, I ask that you leave now"

He stared at each one of his students including Dimitri. Not one budge and he was pleased to see his students ready to take the next step. He walks over to where Finalin is standing and begins to give his speech, passing each student slowly, recording each face into his memory, one by one. His students, his warriors. Man and woman alike.

"I will not lie to you, in this training there will come a moment where you will feel as though you are not capable of completing this training, and may actually quit, but I guarantee if you stay you will not regret it. You will not show fear, but give fear to your enemy. You will not feel remorse to the enemy as they will not return the emotion to you, and you will survive as long as you are as sharp as your blade, axe, or mace, it makes no difference what you wield in your hand. We are warriors, and as such, we are strong, honorable, and show pride for our nation and our people. The people we call home"

He walks to the middle of the group and stares at all of his students from his spot "We are not gifted with the holy power that Paladins are capable of using, but our rage is just as good to us as any mana plate using alley. Our rage not only builds us strength but our strikes can even grant us life, as long as it means to keep oneself alive long enough to pull the final blow to our enemy. But, strength is not the only thing a warrior must possess or the rage, to survive it requires skills. Skills are needed to exceed the enemy. You are not the only ones receiving this kind of rigorous training. In my time I have met up with many like myself from the enemies' eyes, and although I was undefeated, I respected their skills and courage to face me."

Master Ellemayne took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His takes one last look at his students. All attention on him and the words of wisdom which held many years of experience in the battlefield. He reaches behind his back and pulls out both of his Ellemayne and Jai'alator swords, placing the edge of its broad blades together which glistened with the suns ray. He closes his eyes and around the ground to which he stood, a sphere of wind began to circulate as though the ground was in his command. Master Ellemayne then raises his swords and pulls them apart from one another as he let out a commanding shout followed with a thunder clap, collapsing the ground causing a large crater which had made the warrior students pull back in amazement, all except Finalin, Dimitri, and Aerion.

The ground cackled with electricity as it traveled through his body as it did not faze him. The swords glow a faint light to what was believed to be the souls that had been ripped from his former opponents. All students watched in amazement, pride, and honor to be at the presence of the one they called 'Titan Reaver'. The mere sight of his of power, his glory and most of all, his pride, they felt invigorated with confidence and knew that with his guidance they can become the strongest warrior anyone has ever known.

Master Ellemaynes cold narrow stare had even given his students fear, but not the fear to run for retreat, but the fear they assumed the enemy would have when staring down at such a person. His Titan Grip was beyond what most students had ever seen and they understood now more than ever, they could never have ask for a better trainer than him.

"We are Warriors…and my greatest advice to you is to always remember these words. Should you ever find yourself at a loss, defeated emotionally, physically and or mentally, that as warriors, to lose faith in one self brings weakness, weakness comes failure, and failure brings upon dishonor." He then walks towards his students and stands before Dimitri "Never forget this, because the day you forget…will surely be your last"

Dimitri gulped heavy. His body felt as though it was trembling with anticipation. He had long been searching for this very feeling and it had enlightened him. Finalin frowned of thought that her father would focus his attention on the new comer as Aerion smiled with inner excitement. Master Ellemayne then takes his attention to all his students.

"I ask you once again…Is this what you seek!"

"Yes sir" everyone called out mildly

"Am I surrounded by a bunch of cloth wearing pansies!...I asked you a question…IS THIS WHAT YOU SEEK!"

"YES SIR!" Shouted all of his students but Dimitri and Finalin had called out louder than the rest, almost trying to outshout the other.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Master Ellemayne pulls away from his students and grins proudly at them "Very well, we will begin tomorrow morning, be here at 4am sharp. No matter what the weather conditions are. You are dismissed!"

After everyone had pulled out to go their separate ways, Aerion had nudged Dimitri in the arm to get his attention.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

"I was told that I can settle in the inn during my training time. All the expenses have been paid for but I doubt food was included. Knowing my budget, it didn't really put enough for it" Dimitri stated as he frowned over the thought.

"Well you know, instead of going to the inn tonight, why don't you stick around with me and we can have a camp out with the other guys. We planned it last week and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you around."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Aerion patted Dimitri in the shoulder nodding his head convincing his friend until he said yes "That's the spirit!"

For a moment while walking away with Aerion, Dimitri felt as though someone was staring at him. He turns his head slightly to notice that Finalin was watching him go with her arms crossed. Her stare boggled his mind, he couldn't pick up what it was she could possibly be thinking, but he went on ahead with his new friend and finally thought nothing of it.

**(Teldrassil; Lake by the Oracle Glade 9:30 pm)**

A bon fire was made in the middle of the group, an area normally surrounded by Harpies who had been taken care of by the group of warriors that decided to camp out there. Aerion had placed a few logs for everyone to sit on as Madeline brought in a few of her favorite feasts for everyone to eat. Lauren and Micah came with the drinks while Falcor handed out dessert treats. A bag full of blankets and small soft pillows were placed on the side, but the only one who knew that brought it was Aerion. Dimitri sat as he gazed into the bonfire, thinking and wondering how his brother was doing without him in Gilneas. He had missed him and only hoped things were going well for him, since the undead had been trying very hard to penetrate the forces in his home. He thought that perhaps he should have stayed, but missing this opportunity to learn from the Titan Reaver himself would be outrages.

Aerion slumped his back onto the ground and leaned back on the log where Dimitri sat, rudely awakening him from his thoughts. Dimitri frowns and looks over to his friend as Aerion passes him a Strider Jerky with a grin. Dimitri sighs and takes it as he nibbles on it. In his thought it actually tasted kind of spicy but sour. He suddenly had the urge to take a leak but he didn't want to do it anywhere near the group. Aerion told him the safest spot would be the trees near the lake but to avoid un-wanted spiders that tend to roam during those hours.

Walking down the path Aerion sent him through, he found a perfect spot. While he was doing his business Dimitri noticed a few dead spiders on the ground on one side and a few more leading towards the lake. He leaned slightly from the tree to view his surrounding before he finished. He realized there were a few armor placed nicely in the ground. He zipped himself up and watched carefully as he heard something coming out from the water. To his disbelief, he saw an ivory skin night elf with long silver hair emerge from the lake exposing her upper body. She was nude bathing in the glowing water that shined among her skin as the moon shined above it. His eyes widen as his jaw dropped slowly. He felt his heart beating fast as the young night elf pulled her hair away from her shoulder revealing her firm toned body and breast.

Dimitri rubbed his eyes telling himself he had been seeing things but as he removed his hands to double check, the young night elf still remained. He soon realized that the woman was none other than Finalin. When he was about to slowly sneak in a little further to get a better view, Aerion comes right behind him and shoots a hard pat on his back.

"Hey Dimitri, are you done yet!"

Hearing someone talking Finalin quickly looks over to where she heard the voice. With lighting speed Dimitri immediately grabs Aerion covering his mouth and pulling him behind the tree where they stood.

"SHIT!" thought Dimitri as he could imagine what Finalin would do to them if she found out he was staring at her as she bathed nude "This fucking moron is going to get us killed!"

His heart beating fast he almost felt it on his throat as he could hear her coming out of the water. He hadn't realized that he was cutting off Aerion circulation and he couldn't breathe. Dimitri leans again to see if she had noticed their presence there. Before he knew it she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out a little more to make sure he hadn't missed her, pulling a now slowly suffocating friend who was nearly passing out. Dimitri gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized his friend's condition as he spoke to him.

"God damn it Aerion, next time be a little more subtle about approaching me!" Dimitri looks down as his friends eyes had turned white, in a panic he lets go of him and Aerion falls to the ground "Fuck! Aerion wake your ass up!"

Dimitri checks to see if his friend had a heartbeat, hearing it still beating, he then begins to do what he feels would be the best thing, he begins to slap him around. Aerion's cheeks begin to turn red as it didn't seem to work. Dimitri then lifts his friend up by his shirt and starts' shaking his body as drool begins to fall out of his friend's mouth. Dimitri didn't know what else to do when suddenly someone stood behind him. He paused to what he was doing. Frozen in place, eyes widen and his heart beating in his throat started again. This feeling…was the same as before. He knew a dreadful feeling was about to approach him.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Dimitri swallowed hard; he looks around with his eyes finding an excuse that won't get them both killed, or at least him.

"We were uh…." Looks over to see a pile of sticks that Aerion had brought with him, guessing for the bon fire "Gathering sticks for the bon fire you see….and…uh…" Dimitri then looks over to his friend lying almost dead in his arms as he thought to himself "Fuck! What am I going to say about him! ….think, think….think!"

"And what's wrong with Aerion? Why is he looking like that in your arms?" A glare was felt on Dimitri from the warrior behind him whose voice seemed to bare ill judgment on him.

"Aerion…he…well he….uh…"

"I'm growing impatient, what in the world happen to Aerion!" Her voice sounding more agitated than before.

Dimitri looks over to a spider that had suddenly crawled out of the shadows. The only thing he could think of was "GOOD TIMING!"

"There! That thing right there pounced on him knocking Aerion to the ground unconscious, before I could kill it; it crawled into the shadows to finally reveal itself again!"

"I see" Finalin steps in front of them with her swords at hand, she prepares herself and tells Dimitri to run back with Aerion to safety. "I'll follow as soon as I am done with this poor excuse of a crawler"

Dimitri lifts Aerions heavy body and rushed over to the campfire. Everyone there were in shock to see their friend passed out. Micah walks up to Dimitri and helps him place Aerion on the ground with his head leaning on the log.

"What happen to him?" Asked Lauren

"A…spider knocked him out…" Dimitri said as he looked the other way with his eyes not daring to look at them in the face.

Finalin then emerges from the shadows of the forest with the spiders legs in her hand. Dimitri and the other girls looked away with disgust, but Falcor and Micah were ecstatic about making their favorite meal; Crunchy Spider legs. Falcor and Micah immediately grabbed the legs and began roasting them on the bonfire. Aerion began to moan softly as he held his head. He sat up feeling a little dizzy. Dimitri rushes over to his side hoping Aerion won't blow his cover story.

"Oh man, my head won't stop spinning. I thought I was going to die"

"You could of have been, if it weren't for Dimitri protecting you from that spider that had attacked you" Finalin told a now confused Aerion.

"Spider? What spider?" Aerion looks over to Dimitri wondering what she was talking about, all he could recollect was Dimitri suffocating him over something he didn't know about.

Dimitri stared sternly at Aerion, grunting his words to his friend. "Yes, the **SPIDER** that **POUNCED** on you and **KNOCKED** you unconscious, Remember" nodding his head trying to convince him to say yes.

"uh…y-yea…the spider…now I remember" Aerion says pondering in Dimitri actions. As soon as Finalin turns her back Aerion asked Dimitri in sign language what he was talking about. Dimitri whispers in his ear what it was he was doing in the forest when he showed up abruptly. Aerion was in shock.

"Was that what really happen Aerion? A spider jumped on you and it completely knocked you out?" Finalin said with an evil grin, almost mocking him. Aerion frowned at Dimitri, as all his friend could do in return was give a faint smile. Aerion knew what was coming next.

"Yeah…pretty weak, I know" Aerion said aggravated as he wouldn't stop staring at Dimitri.

"You should be ashamed of yourself to let a weakling spider get the best of you, but don't worry, I won't let father know about it. Just come to show you need more practice" Finalin spoke as she called out her black war tiger that leaped out from behind her. She mounted up and said her farewell. She looks over to Dimitri with her still evil grin "As for you, Gilnean, I hope picking sticks was the only thing you was doing and nothing more"

Dimitri looked away momentarily and returns his gaze to her smile "Yeah…it was"

"Humph…very well" was all she said as she dashed off with her mount heading to Shadowglen.

Aerion then punches Dimitri in the arm angrily. Dimitri grabs his arm from where he punched him and stared pissed at him.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"For making me look bad in front of Finalin!" Aerion said as he sat on the log upset

Dimitri didn't know what to think of it. He apologized but it didn't seem to make it better. He then understood what he had done to him by making him look weak in front of an Ellemayne. Had he known, he would have thought of a better excuse than that.

"I have worked so hard to have Master Ellemayne acknowledge me, especially Finalin. Now, with that lie you made up I will be looked upon as a weakling" Aerion said as he looked down in disappointment.

"I'm really sorry man; I didn't know what else to say. I mean, can you imagine what she would have done if she found out the truth!" Dimitri said as Aerion saw him place his hand over his throat and chuckled a bit.

"Yea, she would have killed you"

"Not just me, you too" Dimitri said pointing to his friend

"What! Why would she, I wasn't the one staring at her while she bathed naked in the lake!" Aerion shoved Dimitri shoulder

"No, but do you really think she would believe that?" Dimitri then bonks Aerion on the head "Think about it"

Aerion thought hard and knew that seeing the evidence of both being in the same place and time would make things complicated. That would have gotten them both killed, with him being innocent. He sighed and nodded his head in disbelief on how much more trouble he would have been if he did get caught.

"Alright, but you owe me Dimitri!"

The Gilnean smiled as he agreed. That night, everyone enjoyed the bonfire and feast.


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat is not an option

Here is the second chapter to the Honor of Ellemayne story. I have thought long and hard about this since I am currently typing up Master Ellemaynes younger years and the next Chapter of Wings of Fate: Kai's Story. I hope that you will all enjoy this story as much as my friends and I do. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. =)

**-O-**

**2:30 am in the Warriors Terrace**

Darnassus was slightly dark as morning began. Not a sound was heard as Master Ellemayne stood there preparing the ground for his students new training session. Finalin; his daughter was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't even in her room when he woke earlier. He had hoped she would be around to help him prepare things, but he had no choice but to continue alone. One of the Sentinels in watch was crossing down the path leading to the exit of the city. She notices Master Ellemayne digging large holes onto the ground and pouring some tar like substance into it.

"Master Ellemayne…w-what are you doing? And…What exactly is that?" The Sentinel asked as she stopped to take a look.

Master Ellemayne simply smiled and said "Oh nothing really, just something my new students will be learning from their first training"

"Well, I wish them the best of luck. That stuff doesn't look too easy to come out of"

"You have no idea" Chuckled Master Ellemayne as the Sentinel continued her watch laughing softly to herself.

**3:45 am at the Oracles Glaive**

"Hey Dimitri…pst…hey…wake up!"

Grunting and groaning Dimitri turns over to his side as Aerion nudges him again.

"Come on Dimitri, its almost time for Master Ellemayne training. You don't want to be late do you?"

"But I'm so tired; I couldn't stop hitting the bushes after that damn jerky you gave me. That shit gave me the worse runs I have ever had"

"He-he, yeah sorry about that, but seriously you need to get up, you don't want to come late for his classes…believe me, it's nothing pleasant." Aerion finally picks up Dimitri by his right arm and lifts him up.

"Ugh…you fucking bastard…I hate you…my stomach…owww…it feels like I'm about to heave"

"Well don't do it on me!" Aerion shoves Dimitri to the side

"Oh….for fucks sake, what was with that jerky!" Dimitri wraps his arms over to his abdomen and leans over to a tree "Was that shit spoiled! You gave me a spoiled jerky didn't you! You bastard, I'm willing to bet you did that just for payback…oh…you fucking…owww"

Aerion grins wickedly as he hears Dimitri heaving by the tree sounding like he was dying. Lauren walks by Aerion pondering what on earth is wrong with the Gilnean. Aerion simply pats her on the shoulder and tells her it would be best if she got to the training grounds.

"Uh…o~k, I hope he gets better soon, he sure doesn't sound too good"

"Trust me, he'll be fine…" Aerion said as he chuckled to himself.

Hours later, the students had gathered on time except for Finalin, Madeline, Dimitri and Aerion. Master Ellemayne wondered where exactly they were. He couldn't wait any longer and grew inpatient of their tardiness, when suddenly Aerion steps up to the line on his saber mount. He dismounts as he helps Dimitri off it. Master Ellemayne walks over to them with his arms behind his back. Aerion although was helping Dimitri off the mount, simply let go immediately when he noticed the warrior approaching him as his Gilnean friend drops to the floor.

"God damn it Aerion, what the fuck is…" Dimitri suddenly stops as he stares at the Night Elf before him, eyes glaring at them "…Master Ellemayne…how…pleasant to see you"

"Yes of course, Mr. Dimitri and to you too Mr. Aerion, except I thought I made it clear that we are to all meet at 4:30 am sharp. Mind explaining what took the both of you so long to get here"

"I can explain Master Ellemayne, you see…" Aerion didn't continue speaking as rage came upon their trainers face as though the next word said would certainly end fatally. He slightly kicks Dimitri as he immediately got the hint and stood up, disregarding how he felt.

"I want the two of you up front, NOW!" Aerion and Dimitri rush over to the line with the other students. Master Ellemayne walks patiently to his previous post.

"Now, before the interruption, I have been explaining a past situation that I had found myself in. It was quite a predicament at first but I soon learned the potential of my skills."

Master Ellemayne walked towards the pond of black sticky tar and kneels down to stare down on it. He looks at it and a dark grin grew on his lip as he stared back at Aerion and Dimitri. Aerion swallowed hard as he knew that grin well enough to know something was going to happen. Dimitri glances at Aerion and Master Ellemayne and can't help but feel a sudden regret fall upon the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was the coming punishment he knows was going to befall on him or the fact that his stomach wasn't feeling too good. The grumbling and sudden sharp pains were evident on Dimitri's face but he didn't want to make it obvious in front of everyone.

"You see…" Master Ellemayne continues as he stands up and doesn't take his stare off the two students in front of him "…It was a very harsh and unpleasant situation. I had to travel to the dangerous outdoor wilderness of Un'Goro Crater. I had come across Silithids, Savage Gorillas, and Dinosaurs, but nothing was more excruciating than that of escaping from the black sticky tar I was sent to extract from its pools. Tar Lords, creepers, beast, and lurkers were surrounding my objective. One step into that stuff and you may as well call it quits, or so I thought."

"My attempts of not being heard were futile, not having the capabilities that a rogue or druid posses, I had no choice but to run in and take what I can and hopefully run out of there alive…" Master Ellemayne stands a few inches away from the end of the pool of sticky tar, kneels down once again to pick a pinch of the tar on his finger. Rubbing the substance on the tip of his thumb and finger as it sticks like glue and stretches when his fingers pulled apart "…Sadly I was not so fortunate to escape so easily."

"Um…Master Ellemayne?" Lauren raised her hand to get her trainers attention

"Yes Lauren?"

"If your situation was so unfortunate, I'm assuming you got caught in this tar and have had a difficult time getting out"

"Yes that is true"

"So…how did you escape from it?" Lauren asked as she scratched her head

Master Ellemayne smiled as he glances over to Aerion and Dimitri "Simple, these two will show you how I made it out alive" He yanks Aerion and Dimitri by the back of their necks, hauls them out of the line and throws them into the sticky tar. The remaining student's gasps as both Aerion and Dimitri screamed out loud.

"OH NO!"

"Ah Shit! NOooo"

They both struggled in the pool of black tar as Master Ellemayne kneels in front of them. With just half their shoulders and head out, he grins wickedly at both as he tells them with all ears alert to his words.

"This is what tardiness leads to. Now figure it out just like I did"

"But Master Ellemayne…I-I don't even know…how" Aerion said as he barely was able to speak with the tar sticking so close to his face, almost pulling him inside its dark pool.

"Oh?" Master Ellemayne rubs the chin of his silver beard without the slightest care to his students now predicament as they started to sink slowly the more they moved and panic

"Master…Ellemayne! Help us out of here!" Dimitri called out as he managed to pull out his arm to reach the warrior staring at them with no care to the world.

"Hmm…You seem to manage quit well Dimitri. You managed to reach out your arm far enough to at least attempt to catch my hand" Master Ellemayne extends his arm out as Dimitri tried even harder to reach his. As close as he can get, the minute Dimitri's hand touches the tip of the warrior's finger, Master Ellemayne grips his wrist and pulls him up with full strength, and high up enough to meet eye level to the narrowed eyes of the one they call the Titan Reaver. Bright amber eyes glowing dead into his "Now find yourself a way to get out of it on your Own!"

Aerion stared in disbelief as did the other students in watch as they saw their trainer let go of Dimitri's wrist. His body fling shot into the tar pool. He was completely buried inside the black pool of death.

Aerion had never seen his trainer act so brutally towards a student. His eyes and mouth open wide in shock. He felt his body suddenly stop responding. Master Ellemayne was actually serious about this. What was the feeling he was starting to have about this man he knew since a child? The person who raised him like his own throughout the years of his youth when his family was murdered by a horde raid? Was this the same man? He wondered as he stared at Master Ellemayne who focuses his attention to the now buried Dimitri within the tar pool. No concern shown in his expression. He had his arms crossed and simply staring. Aerion couldn't move, but suddenly he felt a rumbling spur from underneath his feet.

"What…what is that?" Aerion asked softly as Master Ellemayne grin in content

"That Aerion, is the sound of freedom"

From beneath the tar pool the tremors began to overflow, as suddenly a bubbling effect began to erupt on the top of it. As the bubbles grew bigger and burst aloud, streams of lightning shot out and a roaring sound like thunder screamed after it. Dimitri burst out breathing heavily as he took his first breath of air. He pushed himself out of the sticky tar pool. After reaching the end of the pool, legs glowing as lightning crackled beneath his feet. Coughing harshly as he slowly pulled himself up straight. Glaring firmly at Master Ellemayne and deeply angered.

"Upset are you Mr. Dimitri?"

"After swallowing that gunk shit and having to struggle to get out of there, fuck yeah I am! What the fuck is wrong with you tossing me in like that, I almost died!"

"And yet, here you are. How did you do it?" Master Ellemayne turned to face his student

"I don't know I just…couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's presentation. I thought there had to be a reason for you to show us your thunder clap…" Dimitri looked away as though in thought.

"And?"

"And…I decided to try it even if it was a failed attempt and realized I was finally moving"

Master Ellemayne uncrosses his arms and walks to his Gilnean student, places his hand onto his left shoulder. He patted Dimitri and his wicked grin turned into a proud smile.

"Your trainer in Gilneas spoke truthfully of your skills Dimitri. He said your skills in fury exceeded far more than his students and today I must tell you, you have exceeded my own as well. I can see for myself now that you will become a great warrior one day." He turns to look at all his other students.

"As for the rest of you, I want you all to take this excellent example and make it into your own training. Jump in the tar and concentrate in using your thunder clap to its fullest potential and soon you will see yourself out in no time. THAT is how I escaped my fate" He patted Dimitri one last time "Good job Dimitri"

Master Ellemayne then walks away to look onto Aerion and stopped to give a regretful sigh of disappointed. "You require much more training Aerion, much more. You must not fear death, but embrace it to help keep you alive."

Dimitri although dumbfounded by what had suddenly occurred, takes a look over to Aerion who didn't seem too pleased to stay in the tar pit, in a pitiful state…and most of all, embarrassed. He walks over to his friend and lends him a hand as Aerion glared at him in disapproval. He then closes his eyes and begins his training as he conjures his thunder clap from beneath his feet and exits out of the tar pool alone. Dimitri was about to pat his friend on the shoulder for a good job but before being able to do so, without even looking back at his Gilnean friend, Aerion coldly spoke.

"Don't…Just Don't" and walks away heading towards the structure at the exit of Darnassus. Walking up to the top of the steps and standing in the front edge, looking out in the distance of the forest, in solitude. He sighed in disappointment as he spoke to himself "Again…It seems no matter what I do, I can't get it done right. Just for once I want to be considered the best, better than him and most of all…better than her"

"Her? Are you referring to Finalin?"

Aerion turns back startled to see Dimitri standing behind him. He didn't hear him coming even with the plate armor he wore. Normally when he walked there was nothing to stop the sound of metal from being heard, but somehow Dimitri knew how to bypass it. Another disappointing thought drew to Aerion mind.

"I rather be alone right now Dimitri, so if you don't mind, turn back now if you know what's best for you"

"Oh, excuse me for being a friend, but hey, if that's your way of challenging me to a duel to let out some steam…I'm right here whenever you're ready"

Aerion frowns and rubs the temple of his head as though he was starting to get a migraine. He then hears clattering sounds. Aerion looks down to see two swords stacked on top the other laying there by his foot. He turns to face Dimitri who had already pulled out his own swords and held an eager grin.

"What are you doing?" Aerion asked in wonder

"I don't know you seemed pretty upset so I figured to check shit out with you. Mind telling me what was with you back there?"

"It doesn't concern you, so why bother asking?" Aerion bends down to grab both swords in each hand "But then again, I don't mind venting out with you, if that's what you really want me to do."

"Heh, as long as you're up for it and plan not to go easy on me. I sure as hell won't do it for you"

"Don't take me lightly yourself"

As they readied themselves, both charged at each other. Aerion swung his sword in a slit down cut motion as his right arm swung to the side as Dimitri blocked the first strike, dodging the incoming blow to the side. A double round house slash coming from Dimitri's two swords land on the ground when Aerion back flipped away from his attacker but Dimitri had charged once again to his opponent. Aerion had no choice but to block by putting both swords together enough to prevent the swords from penetrating through him.

"What's up with you Aerion? Pissed off that I got out before you?" Dimitri pushes onto his swords trying to move in further pinning Aerion on the ledge of the structure. "It's not like you couldn't do it either"

Aerion frowned knowing his friend was right, was he truly mad at Dimitri for that reason or was it because he felt weak? Right now he was too distracted by how he was feeling that he couldn't push his opponent away. The edge of Dimitri's sword was drawing closer to him in a scissor like motion. After all these years of training under Master Ellemayne, he asked himself why he was starting to feel insecure of his skills. He had enough ridicule from Finalin growing up alongside with her, to feel this same way from his new friend would seem absurd.

"Come on Aerion, is this all you got to offer me in a battle!"

The look on Aerion's face was enough to let Dimitri know he hit the right button. He hadn't realized he triggered a memory as those words echoed into Aerion's mind continuously. Aerion kicked Dimitri off, pushing him a few distance away from him and with his rage he let out a devastating shout, as he pulled his swords apart from each other and suddenly charged with full force onto Dimitri. Swiftly and with accurate attention to Aerion's attack Dimitri was able to bypass each blow, when suddenly he felt a hard thud to his right cheek. Dimitri saw a vision of blur for a split second. Aerion had used the hilt of his sword as an added weight to punch Dimitri in the face as he then kicked him to the wall. Aerion dropped his swords and began to hit Dimitri with his fists and kicked him in the abs causing him to bend as Aerion then pulls Dimitri up to face him, ready to throw a punch to his face he slightly hesitated.

Dimitri looked at his friend and begins to chuckle at the fact that Aerion hesitated to hit him one more time. Aerion stares at him wondering to himself what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Aerion asked seeing that Dimitri's grin did not fade and he continued to chuckle. Aerion became angry and pulled Dimitri up close "Stop laughing! What's so fucking funny!"

"Master Ellemayne was right, you do need more training"

Aerion growled to himself just hearing his friend mock him. Before Aerion could throw the punch, Dimitri swung at him first knocking him off his grip. Dimitri grabbed Aerion by his hair and kneed him in the face causing Aerion to fall to the ground, still conscious. Dimitri walks over him, grabs his chest plate and pulls him closer to his face as Aerion glares.

"Listen, if something is fucking with your head don't hesitate in anything, even if it means venting out with swords…or with fists." Dimitri told Aerion as his friend looked away from him. Dimitri sighs and pulls his friend up "You got potential, the only problem is your too **Nice** of a guy"

"Too nice?" Aerion glances at Dimitri who was smiling at him and patted his shoulder

"Yep, I know you're too nice because you hesitated to hit me one last time and also…" Dimitri says as he crosses his arms while Aerion ponders what else his friend could possibly say. "I don't know how else to tell you this, but all I can say is…you hit like a bitch"

"Dimitri?" Aerion frowns as his friend waits for his response "You're a dick, you know that?"

"I'm glad you noticed" Dimitri said as he messes Aerion's long hair into a mess

"Ok quit it mofo" They chuckled together as if his weight had been lifted when they both suddenly heard a sentinel running and screaming out for Master Ellemayne. The two of them look down from the top of the structure and saw Finalin with Madeline lying still on top of her mount. They look at each other and then rushed down the steps to meet with Finalin. Aerion raced to her a lot faster than Dimitri as Finalin halt her saber. From where Dimitri was coming, the look on both of their faces let him know something was wrong. As he reached them finally, Aerion and Finalin looked upset. Dimitri walked over to take a look at Madeline who wasn't moving, let alone breathing. She was bruised, cut and even beaten. Her body was covered as it seemed as though her armor had been removed.

"What happened!" Dimitri demanded to know as Aerion clenched his fist and responded for Finalin

"Bandits! Not only did they beat and took her belongings, they also took advantage of her body!" He softly pulled her arm out showing him the burn marks of a tight rope that had been removed but cut off "They tied her up tightly as you can see. Madeline was just starting out in her training, she didn't have much experience and I'm assuming the bandits knew it"

"Those bastards!" Dimitri yelled out in rage

"Yes, they truly are bastards! BUT…I know for a fact that she did not go down so easily as well." Finalin said as she caressed Madeline's beaten face, pulling a thread of her auburn hair away from her swollen eye "She fought till she couldn't anymore."

The Sentinel had returned with Master Ellemayne. He walks over slowly to Madeline's body as Aerion and Dimitri step aside, saddens of the thought but enraged from within their hearts. The look of dread fell upon Master Ellemayne as he pulled up to see Madeline's face. His fist and teeth clenched in anger. He had known bandits were out in the forest but to see how his students body had been violated he knew by the looks of it that she too fought well to prevent the inevitable. For someone as young as her and early in her training, he knew what little training she had received was enough to bring her honor among the Ellemaynes.

"She did her best, sadly the training she had endured that was so little of, was not enough to prevent her death, but she fought well." He turns to speak to the Sentinel "Send word to her family in Stormwind and provide the following message to King Varian. Tell him that even if he does not give me the permission, I will personally take care of these bandits and decide on my own free will to execute them inhumanly and with no discretion".

The Sentinel salutes "Yes Master Ellemayne, I will do so immediately"

Master Ellemayne gently lifts Madeline's body from off the mount as he tightly held the blanket covering her exposed body. He looked down onto her face and a sense of pain came about as he spoke to her, for the loss of his young student. "I'm sorry that I could not help you when you needed my aid, had I known what were to happen I would have prevented it with all my heart." He leans his head close onto hers "I promise that I Will avenge you, this I swear to it"

The three watched as Master Ellemayne led his way over to the Trading Terrance to meet with the medics and soon after to the temple of Elune to meet with Lady Whisperwind, the temple Priestess and leader of the Night Elves. Finalin turned her mount and stared at the exit of Darnassus. Aerion sensed what she was thinking and walks close to her as his hand places onto hers.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, I want in on it" Finalin glances at his hand and onto his expression. She knew he was serious and ready. Dimitri with anger burning inside of him walks over to them both and he too placed his hand over theirs.

"Count me as well"

"For pride" Aerion said

"For honor" Finalin spoke

"For vengeance" Dimitri ended

Finalin nodded as did Aerion. The two had raced to get on Aerion's saber. They rushed out to where Madeline's body was found to see if they could find any clues as to the bandit's whereabouts. Looking around they heard a groaning sound from below the long bark coming from the outer area of the tree. A blood elf bandit was injured and was starting to become conscious. Aerion went over to his backpack strapped on his mounts saddle and pulled out a long rope. Dimitri tied one end to a thick branch. He was the first to slide down to meet with the injured blood elf. Finalin and Aerion came after. Dimitri pulls the blood elf from his shirt. They can tell he too was beaten close to death.

"Where are they you fucking bastard!" Yelled Dimitri as the blood elf cowered before the three when Dimitri slammed him to the stern bark.

"Please….Please don't hurt me"

"Don't hurt you?" Finalin steps forward to the blood elf, pulls out one of her swords, her eyes glowed bright silver as her face darkened with the urge of striking the elf in half "How…DARE YOU! WHY SHOULD WE BE SO LINEANT WITH YOU WHEN YOU AND YOUR BARSTARD FRIENDS HELPED KILL OUR OWN!"

Aerion grabbed Finalin from behind her as she raised her sword up to kill the elf.

"NO FINALIN!" He holds on tightly enough to prevent her from finishing off the injured bandit "Kill him, and we will never be able to find them" his sense of reasoning had calmed her down. She knew well enough that it was true. Without the blood elf they would have a less chance of obtaining their revenge.

"He better tell us now and the truth, or so help me…" Finalin places the tip of the sword onto the blood elf neck, wanting tastefully to penetrate it through and decapitate him but held herself from doing so by warning the elf instead "…so help me, speak untruthfully and I swear that I will disembowel your body to a point that none of your Sin'dorei people will recognize you"

The blood elf swallowed hard and uneasy. His body began to quiver even more when Dimitri stepped forward to say a little something of his own.

"Trust me belf, if for any reason she fails to, I'll be sure to finish the job and unlike her who will end it quickly…" A deathly grin crept onto Dimitri's lip "…I'll be certain to take your life unpleasantly slow"

Aerion walks over to the blood elf as he looks at both Dimitri and Finalin, making a mental note never to cross paths with his two friends whenever they were angry. Aerion then kneels down to meet with the quivering elf, he observes him well enough to know that his injuries were not made by Madeline's sword. His injured leg came from falling off the top. It would have seemed that he was tossed or pushed purposely.

"What is your name?" Aerion asked calmly, hoping it will ease the elf to speak without stuttering

"Why the fuck do we need to know his name for!" shouted Dimitri "He's going to fucking die anyways and personally I don't plan to bury his ass with a tombstone!"

Aerion glared at Dimitri "What? It's true, I'm not" Aerion sighed with Dimitri response. He ignored it and continued to ask again.

"Please, ignore my friend and tell me your name"

"I...Its…Shion Starbringer"

"Shion…I see, tell me Shion. Your injuries, how did you get them?"

"They did it; I'm just a lowly bandit. I wanted no part in what they had in store with the young human…and…" Shion hesitated as his eyes widen in the memory.

"And…?" Aerion asked in curiosity

"..and…when I told them that, she pleaded for my help. I-I didn't want them to go on, so I pulled out my dagger and stabbed one of them in the back. They all attacked me, but…I managed to dodge them enough to cut one of the ropes off…"

Finalin steps forward "That would explain the one hand that had been cut free"

"Go on" added Aerion to the blood elf

"…well, I almost was able to release her from her bonds but the leader had kicked me away, and that's when they all ganged up on me. Beating me senseless and calling me spineless all because…All because I wouldn't…" Shion teary eye began to cover his eyes with his arm "…I wouldn't rape her. I didn't join them for immoral acts; I joined to gain riches by stealing others not doing them harm!"

"How did you end up down here?" Aerion asked as he looked up, doubting that Madeline had been beaten and raped above the large thick branches sticking out of the tree.

"The leader, he has extraordinary strength. Nothing I have ever seen in a human before. He lifted me up as if I weighed absolutely nothing. He told me that if I wasn't prepared to take a life one way or another, and take part of any kind of ritual, I was better off dead. He let me go and I fell breaking my leg as I tried to land swiftly enough to save my life"

"Ritual? What ritual?" Finalin asked in concern or wanting to confirm something she might have known about.

"I-I don't know, I wasn't there to see what else they were doing to her. All I heard were screams and her begging to let her go until it finally stopped".

The three looked at each other. They didn't think any of it had to do with rituals, but Finalin had known of rituals ages ago being used to worship a demon. A ritual to which included the violation of a virgin to which Madeline had been. Night elves were no longer used for particular reasons, but in seeing a human girl that was in fact a virgin was an opportunity given to them. To hear that the bandit's leader had extraordinary strength would explain the reason why Madeline had fallen victim even with minimal skills. Her training should have been even enough to stay alive, but this truly explained a lot. There was one person she knew as a child that her father had mentioned during his earlier years when he first started his own training to becoming a warrior.

The issue was finding him, providing he was still alive to help them know more about it, or at least beat it out of him.

"Finalin?" Dimitri spoke in hopes it will give some light to what she was thinking so hard about

"Uh…yes, I think we can get some answers, but I'm afraid we might need to bring him with us"

They look at Shion as the blood elf became frightened again.

**Hours Later**

"I…am truly sorry that I could not rescue your friend" Shion said as he spoke to Finalin who did not look at him as she tightened the ropes on her saddle to his wrists so that he would not escape.

"Are you? Granted, you tried to release her but it doesn't justify the fact that you was a among them, even if you didn't take part of the ritual"

"Yes, I suppose your right. But, I wish to be trialed as a bandit, not as a murderer."

"Very well, all you can do right now is be thankful my father was not the one who found you first, but most of all, be very grateful Aerion was here to keep a right mind. He wanted to kill you just as much as we did. His sense of reasoning is what controls his mind unlike the rest of us"

The blood elf looks over to Aerion who was putting the rope back where he got it. Aerion petted his mount with a dim smile as Dimitri breaks Shions view of the night elf. Shion is drawn back as Dimitri backhands him on the head. "What the fuck are you looking at!"

Dimitri looks at the blood elf's viewing direction and notices he was staring at Aerion and returns his focus on Shion "Oh fuck no…"

"What?" Shion asked pondering of the Gilneans behavior.

"…Your one of those queer elves, aren't you?"

"WHAT! NO, I AM NOT!" Shion shouted angrily at the Gilnean, as he snared of the thought of being considered as such.

"Oh yeah, so why are you dreamlessly staring at him?" said knowing it bothered the blood elf very much so.

"Well, Aerion is quite handsome; I don't see why someone like him wouldn't be attracted to such a night elf"

"I AM NOT GAY!" pouted Shion, he would cross his arms if he could.

Dimitri had been chuckling but stopped suddenly after hearing what Finalin said. "Whoa, wait a minute…you find Aerion handsome?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I am a woman after all and like a woman I am capable of finding someone like Aerion to be attractive".

"Do you find me attractive?" Dimitri asked as he got closer to Finalin, clearly seeing she is ignoring him, he steps closer and waves his hand over her eyes to make sure she is paying attention to him. "F-Finalin…Hello, I asked you a question…hello?"

Finalin yawns softly and stretches her arms out. She then takes the reins of her mount and pulls on it as she starts to walk away with her mount following. Before she was far off from Dimitri, Shion chuckles softly to himself.

"She obviously doesn't think much of you" Shion whispered to Dimitri. The Gilnean raised his arm and made it look like he was going to swing a hit at his face, causing Shion to flinch.

"Bitch ass" Dimitri told Shion before they were too far off from his side when Shion stuck out his middle finger at the Gilnean. Dimitri scolded to himself "Fucking faggot".

**Temple of the Moon; an audience with Tyrande Whisperwind**

The Sentinel guarding the ramp notices Master Ellemayne approaching her and salutes him with respect as she escorts him to see the temple priestess. As they appear before Tyrande Whisperwind, she immediately smiles and greets the warrior.

"Donovan Ellemayne, it is good to see you. How is your training with the new recruits coming along? I do hope they are at least in one piece" Tyrande chuckles softly to herself.

"All was well with them my lady, except for this morning. You see I have very dreadful news and wish to tell you that I intend to take full responsibility in taking whoever has done this terrible act on my student…very personally." Master Ellemayne narrows his eyes, glaring of the thought he witnessed earlier and feeling the hatred swell within his soul.

"I see, please, tell me what has happened and leave out no detail".

"My student Madeline from Stormwind has been found by my daughter this morning. Beaten to death and most of all…" Master Ellemayne raises his clenched hand over his face, eyes closed and frowning. Tyrande can sense a dark essence in his soul and worried for the warriors heart as he continued speaking. Finding the will to speak his words in a calm voice, a voice that would be enough for the priestess to hear and understand "…violated. Furthering my suspicions of the act, I had medic's examine her body only to find that she had been violated during and after death. The deep wounds in her body were written in demonic scriptures."

"By the light…what a terrible thing to have befallen such a young girl." Tyrande said softly as she turns to face the fountain of Elune "Tell me Donovan, do you know who committed this act of crime to your student? I cannot help but feel that you do or at least assume the culprit"

"I do, during my younger years in training as a warrior, I came across a demon in Felwood who had committed the same acts of crime, such as the one done to my student. I have faced him once and although I had slain him, another may have taken his place and continued with the rituals. Now, I will search closely but I come to you because I am in need of one of your priests. A priest that has the experience to expel this demon, it is the only way that I can terminate him".

"Yes, I recall that you have been successful in the past with the help of your wife." Tyrande turns to face Master Ellemayne as she can tell the mention of his wife's name was painful to hear. "She was quite the apprentice. Donovan, I have full confidence in your skills and I entrust you with one of our newest recruits."

"My lady, I ask of one with experience, not one that is starting to learn" Master Ellemayne pleaded but Tyrande waved her hand for him to hold his tongue.

"Do not judge her yet Donovan Ellemayne, this young priestling will be my next apprentice. You know full well that I do not just take any priestling into my teachings of Elune. She may be young but her skills are exempliatory. She was able to expel a demon from within the Tranqullium cursed lands on her own without any teachings of the light."

"Tran…quillium?" pondered Master Ellemayne confused "I do not understand. Tranquillium is of the…"

"Blood Elf lands. Yes, I know." With that Tyrande calls forth Amenalyn, a young blood elf girl who rushes over to Tyrand as she stands and holds tightly onto her leg. A child no younger than five.

Master Ellemayne thought for a moment that perhaps the child was merely a coincidence and looked around to see where the priestess was. Only to realize she was the only blood elf and had remembered that she had mentioned a priestling, not a priestess. Master Ellemayne rubbed the temples of his head hoping Tyrande was joking.

"Here she is Donovan, I know that you will take great care of her."

"My lady….Please, I do not think this is the wisest of your choices. She is a child."

"You doubt my judgment? Very well, I shall prove it to you" Tyrande asked one of the Sentinels to bring forth Sarah Farrell, the visiting Warlock from Stormwind City. She then turns to Master Ellemayne and smiles "You will see what this child is capable of doing with her powers of the light".

Moments later Sarah Farrell approaches and seeing the child begins to sigh. "Oh dear, let me guess, I'm about to lose another one of my demons to your putrid elfling child."

Tyrande chuckles lightly as Amenalyn lowers her head. "You know Tyrande, I can't keep making a pact with my demons everytime your elfling prodigy here kills them. That's half my life already" Frowned Sarrah "You owe me Tyrande".

"Yes, my apologies Sarrah Farrell. I will….try to make it up to you."

"Good…hmph" Sarrah begins to conjure a spell in a demonic language as the spell pulls out an imp that seems to be complaining to its master. "Don't worry, it will end soon enough you miserable little imp! Go ahead, do your thing already!"

The imp looks over to the elfling that was consumed immediately with holy power the minute the imp appeared. Eyes glowing a bright yellow. Her hair flowed up as the immense energy rose up from her body. The imp gulps hard turns to its master, then he kneels down to what seemed like him pleading for his dear life, seeing that Sarrah had ignored his plead, he glanced over to the elfling and knew what was to come. He then turns to his master and yelled something to what Master Ellemayn believed to be a curse or insult, due to Sarrah's reaction.

"SCREW YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Arrgghhhhhhhh" shrieked the imp as there was nothing there but a burn ground and a putrid demonic smell.

"Hmph, little bastard, I'm glad that at least he's gone. But hear me well Tyrande, this is the last time. I hope your friends had a good show cuz it's the last time I'm doing this." Sarrah Farrell marches out of there mumbling and cussing to herself as she leaves.

Master Ellemayne stares at the little elfling as she returns to her normal self. She looked around as though unsure of what has just occurred. He thought she was very powerful but needed much work in controlling her abilities as well as to be aware of them. He would hate for the child to lose herself to her own powers of the light. None the less, Tyrande spoke truthfully of the child and did not argue with her no longer.

That afternoon Master Ellemayne rode alongside with Amenalyn on his lap for she was too small to hold her own on the mounts. Sarrah Farrell had joined Master Ellemayne as well in case it was needed to control any demon should the child fail, through Master Ellemayne's request Tryande had granted him that along with a few of her best Sentinels to assist them. He only hoped that the child will not be a drawback for he knew the demon they were after had incredible power, power he has not seen in years.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise is at Hand

A Surprise is at hand

"_How much longer are we going to wait_?!" Dimitri asked as he paced himself swatting his hands at the aerial pests around him.

Finalin sighs to herself, hiding behind the ruined wall. Aerion stood behind a decrepit tree that was starting to smell like rotten oak and mildew. He was beginning to feel a bit nauseated but held up his composure to prevent any distractions. Waiting for almost an hour, their wait had finally come to an end. Exiting a cave with two cultists was the demon they were waiting for.

"_There he is. We need to take out the cultist first before confronting him. Are you ready Aerion_?" Finalin whispered softly to him.

"_Yeah_"

"_Ok, on my mark, we charge right through and take them out…1….2…"_

"_Hey, I know that guy" _

The three hesitated momentarily from charging through as they glanced back to look at Shion. Aerion crept a wicked smile that made Shion feel a bit uneasy as he had not seen him grin at him like so. Aerion then tells Finalin to let the blood elf loose. Dimitri was about to protest when Finalin covered his mouth quickly with her hand as a felhunter was sniffing the area. They knew they needed to act fast as it was closely approaching. Shion quivered in the site of the gory looking creature hovering around the ruins. Grunting and sniffing as its tendrils flared in all directions.

"_Yeugh…disgusting creatures_" Shion complained softly to himself.

Aerion plotted silently and gestured the blood elf rogue to come to him after Finalin had released him from his bonds. Shion had no idea what was to happen. Aerion then whispers lightly for him to approach towards him in stealth. Shion did as he was told. He gets close to Aerion, and listens closely to whatever was being said. Al though Night elves have good hearing, Finalin couldn't make out what Aerion was saying to the blood elf rogue. During that time, Dimitri was red in the face as he could barely breath the tighter Finalin's grip became on his mouth, trying to hear Aerions plans to the blood elf. Tapping his way to Finalin, in hopes she would realize him trying to get her attention. Eyes close to rolling back, his hand wanders with less control and lands on her left breast plate. Tapping his fingertips and barely making a slight noise of attention.

Finalin then notices a tapping sound and looks towards its direction. Realizing where Dimitri's hand was almost made her blow their cover. She clenched her teeth, grabbed Dimitri hand, releasing her grip from his face. He breaths heavily as he falls to his knees almost gasping when Finalin grabs his hair. She readied herself to land a swift punch to his face when Aerion got their attention.

"_Hey! Cut it out you two, you're going to blow this up for us. We only got this one chance_"

Finalin pouted, got close to Dimitri ear and whispered "_I'll deal with you next time_" and lets him go.

Shion ready himself over to the cultist and the demon they had been waiting for in stealth. The felhunter growled and started to run towards their location. One of the cultists noticed his demon hastily approaching a section of the ruins.

"What is it boy, did you find something?!"

Shion released himself from his stealth and raised his hands up in the air. Quivering in fear the minute the beast barely approached him. The cultist stopped the beast and ordered it to come to him.

"It is I, Shion Sinstreal, I… mean you no harm" He said with a crooked eerie grin.

"Shion?" The demon walks towards him in a questioning stare, he stood almost eight feet tall in front of him, narrowing his eyes onto the small blood elf before him "Word has it that you was…Killed on sight. How is it you still live?"

"I…uh…survived the fall sir. Nothing I can't handle" Shion chuckled nervously "Was that all that was said of me?"

The demon leaned his head slightly, looked up and then sharply down to the rogue. "I don't care much for details, if you're dead, then that's all I need to know, but in this case, you're alive and well it seems"

"heh-heh, yep, just call me…lucky Shion…"

"Yessss…." The demon said almost in a slithering voice in doubt "…It seems you are lucky."

The cultists ponder of the new person joining their conversation suddenly, and feel untrusting of the rogue as the felhunter continues to growl. They just assumed it was feeding off from the fear of the blood elf, and nothing else. In the end, the owners of the beast sent its minion back to the depths of darkness from whence it came from. Seeing how their demon master was calm they figured nothing was to be worried from the newcomer.

"So Shion, what brings you here? I would assume that since you were pronounced dead, you would not return." The demon played with his beard, using his claws as a comb on the long bristles.

"I just need the money…its one of the reasons why I joined. Remember?" Shion forced a smile and tried his best to feel calm now that the felhunters were gone.

The demon snapped his claws and smirked wickedly at him, bringing himself to the rogue's eye level. Eyes glowing a bright yellow as his claw finger touched the tip of Shion's nose, flicking him. Shion flinched from the pain and the demon chuckled a horrifying laugh of the sight.

"Very well, lucky Shion, make yourself useful and help these cultists with whatever they need. I must reach the summoning grounds for an audience with my master. Be sure to not mess things up"

"Y-yes sir"

As the demon was about to leave, he leaned closer to Shion to tell him one last thing before he went on his way.

"Be aware, that should anything go wrong, your luck will run out and I will personally make sure you DON'T come back alive. Am I understood?" 

Shion gulped heavy and nodded yes to the demon.

"Good" The demon walked down the path, into the darkness of the forest.

Once the demon disappeared, the cultists approached the rogue demanding their orders. Noticing that he isn't listening, one of them tried to reach his shoulder to turn him, but was abruptly interrupted by the rogue suddenly vanishing and receiving a stab onto the chest from a long haired warrior. Aerion had charged in that instant, killing the first cultist and slicing his sword up, cutting the cultist in half. The other cultist had no chance as Shion ambushed him from behind and slitting his throat just in time. Aerion stood tall and smiled at Shion's work.

"Not bad, you timed it quite well"

Shion blushed slightly as Dimitri and Finalin walked over to the corpses on the ground.

"Thanks" Shion said grinning proudly of the compliment.

"Yep, he's gay"

"I AM NOT!"

Aerion sighed and noticed Finalin was about to bond the rogue again. He thought for a moment and figured they could use him again.

"Leave him Finalin. He might prove more useful the way he is now"

Dimitri and her were puzzled. They glanced at each other quickly with the same thoughts.

"Are…you sure about this?" Finalin asked "He is a criminal after all"

"A criminal that allowed us to accomplish our plans"

"Your fucking crazy if you think you can trust him just for that one attempt. He will betray us the minute he gets the chance!" Dimitri said as he pulled out a dirk from his side belt buckle and aimed it close to Shions neck. "I say we kill him now and save us the trouble of having him betray us"

"He had the greatest opportunity the minute that felhunter was aiming for our direction, but instead, he revealed himself fast enough to prevent the cultist to allow the demon hound to come any closer. He also had another opportunity to tell them our location and instead of us ambushing them, they would have gotten to us first. Still think he would do such a thing after all that?"

Dimitri glared at Aerion, thinking whether or not to permit this blood elf to go without spilling his blood. He had his doubts but Aerion spoke truthfully and he hated every bit of it. Dimitri growled to himself, gripped the dirk in his hand hard. He then glared at the blood elf pointing the tip of the dirk in between Shion's face.

"Don't fuck up blood elf, because the minute I see something isn't right, I won't let Him stop me next time!" Dimitri puts the dirk away and begins to walk past Aerion "Since when did you become the leader of the pack?"

Aerion grinned to it as he watched Dimitri walk away into the forest where the demon disappeared into. Finalin tapped Shion on the arm and gestured him to move along. Shion lowers his head, not in shame but in relief as those bonds were sure to itch his wrist again. He was grateful Aerion had decided differently from the rest. Finalin walked over to Aerion as the curiosity was bothering her.

"Was that whole thing a part of your plan?"

"You want me to be honest?" Aerion not taking his eyes away from Dimitri and Shion, making sure nothing happens.

Finalin was puzzling the whole question "Yes, I do"

Aerion faced her with a quirky smile "Honestly…No. The minute he saw me charging, he shadow stepped behind the other cultist giving me enough time to finish one off; while he eliminated the cultist he ambushed in time to prevent him from sending out an alert."

"Clever rogue" Finalin spoke rubbing her chin in thought "still…why be so cooperative with his captors? Or better yet, why are you being so trusting towards him? If anything, Dimitri can be right and we are the ones who are setting ourselves up in a trap from him."

Aerion looked over at Shion closely as he walked behind Dimitri with his eyes facing the ground. He then glances down at his hands and noticed that although he was not tied, he had placed his hands together the same way he had been bonded before. Something about that clicked with Aeion. He doesn't set his eyes off of Shion as he returned his response to Finalin.

"Do you recall what he said earlier?"

"During his encounter with the demon?"

"No…when we first encountered him. Do you remember what he stated his reason for joining these murderers?"

Finalin thought back and recalled Shion mentioning he was searching for someone dear to him, but she didn't understand what that had to do with his choice in trusting the rogue. "I do indeed, why?"

"Because he isn't about to jeopardize his life to miss out on a chance to find that special someone, I knew he would cooperate with anything we asked him to do. But truth be told, deep down; he really isn't such a bad guy. He just made bad choices in life."

Finalin watched Aerion as he smiled, gazing ahead of their path and watching effortlessly to make sure no one ambushes them from anywhere. She smiled and giggled softly, alerting Aerion and the other two to look back. Aerion had never seen Finalin smile as so or giggle in such a way that made her feminine side show beyond her strong demeanor.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Aerion, truth be told, I think you made bad choices too. You're not fury material..."

At first he thought she was being smug about it, but then as she continued saying "…Your heart lay's more strongly of that from a warrior who protects those he holds dear. Hmm…Must be a family trait, Hehe."

Aerion looked away, blushing wildly. Shion glanced over to Dimitri who turned his sight away with a slight grunt. He walks a bit closer to him and speaks in ear shot to the human warrior.

"Does it bother you seeing them together like that?" Shion grins

"Shut up"

"Cmon, admit it, it bothers you"

Dimitri stops suddenly, swings his arm back to smack his hand over Shions lips. "Shut the fuck up! We're here."

Shion swats Dimitri's hand off and stealth's away from him. Dimitri glared but stepped behind the tree nearby as Aerion and Finalin stood beside each other behind the tree next to his. Aerions ears flinched slightly as he whispered softly.

"Shion, are you skilled enough to incapacitate him enough for a full blunt attack without killing him?"

"I don't know, but I think I can manage it if I'm careful"

The demon was still speaking to its master about conjuring a demonic portal near the entrance to horde territory. The vessel they had acquired was enough to open it slightly without the summoning, but more was required to maintain it open.

"Master, what more would be needed to keep this portal open? I thought the blood and organs of the virgin girl were all that was required."

A crippling voice crackled from the smoked vision before the demon "Yes, but we are in need of the innocence of a child not corrupted by darkness or immorality. The task may be difficult but not impossible. I am certain attaining a babe would not be so complicated. Do this, and lay the body on top of the sacrificial table as this will maintain the portal open."

"I see; I shall do so at once Master."

"Good, do not fail me"

"Yes Master" The demon bowed before its master as the vision dissipated "Hrmm…?" The demon drew out his claws and swift his arm, grabbing Shion by the throat, grinning horrifyingly wicked "…Well, well well, if it isn't Lucky Shion. What have you to say now rogue?" He squeezes onto the rogues neck as he enjoyed the sound he made in desperation to breath. Suddenly he felt cold steel sliced through his arm.

"WHAT?!"

Shion fell as Aerion grasped him before he touched the floor. Claw still attached to his throat. Shion yanks it off him and tosses it to the side with disgust as he breathed in deeply to get air. Aerion let Shion move away in time as he then swung his sword upright in hopes of slicing the demon in half but failed as the demon moved away in time to dodge it. Dimitri had leapt into the air with both swords drawn out to hit the demon from over him, the demon shimmied to the side and tried to blast Dimitri with a shadow blast. The human warrior quickly drew both swords in front of him in defense to counter attack the blast, pushing him back. The force was so much that it nearly threw him off balance. Aerion took the blast which sent him flying off, dragging Shion with him. Hitting the tree, Aerions armor had more protective capabilities unlike Shions leather attire, but it was not enough to keep the young warrior from being conscious. Both Shion and Aerion were out. Dimitri, although slightly hurt but not badly injured charged forward against the demon.

"You son of a Bitch, I'll kill you!"

The demon suddenly disappeared from out of sight and Dimitri was charging so fast that he couldn't stop himself fast enough as Finalin had charged the same time he did towards the demon before he vanished.

"Finalin, No!"

Finalin couldn't avoid the attack so she stomped the floor with thunder clap, causing the ground to crater underneath her feet, her body leaning back giving her enough time to avoid the sword from piercing her. Dimitris sword went by her without harming her but a strand of her silver hair. He finished his charge with a swirl of his body and two swords to get back into combat. He was relieved that she missed his blades, had it not been for her quick reflexes she would have been killed. As she rose up, her knees gave in as the rocks underneath her had stabbed through her plated boots. The demon appeared before her, his one hand clawed down her breast plate. Blood splattered of the Ellemayne warrior.

"You Bastard, leave her alone!" Dimitri screamed out as he was about to attack when a sudden flash of light struck the demon from above.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Finalins body was glowing bright with a shield of light protecting her and somehow she seemed to be floating unconscious. Dimitri heard footsteps and the unsheathing of swords. The voice was unsettling as he recognized it. The words seemed to have sounded it came from death itself. As he turned to look at the direction it came from, he saw eyes glowing bright and aura that felt dark.

"How dare you lay your filthy claw on my daughter"

The demon was in severe pain as his claw was sizzled and burned. He clenched its fangs as he recognized the person approaching him. He furrowed his narrowed eyes and suddenly noticed where the presence of innocence not tarnished with immorality and pure. The tiny blood elf child was casting the spell to heal Finalin. The demon knew he had found what he needed, he waited patiently.

"Donovan Ellemayne…what an honor…err, to be facing you in person. I have heard much of you." The demon mockingly spoke to the warrior walking towards him. "I never would have thought, it is you to finish me off…grr"

"Don't worry; it will not take much of me to finish you off."

Master Ellemayne was about to charge towards the demon to eliminate him. Aerion who had recovered from his unconsciousness yelled out to his teacher.

"Watch out!"

The demon had suddenly disappeared again, Dimitri tried to catch the demon as it appeared in front of the blood elf child, but Master Ellemayne had caught on too quickly and had intervene the demon, executing him instantly before he had a chance to do any harm to the child. Although the demon was split in half, it still spoke on with whatever life remained in him. His voice cackling until a human in warlock dress walks elegantly to him.

"You fool, this changes nothing! My master will come and he shall have his revenge!" Sarrah the warlock steps in front of his body and her hands flare up in flames. She licks her evil grin as her eyes seem to pierce through the demons black soul. "Stay away from me you filthy bitch!" hurled the voice of the demon before her.

"Mmm, I just love the smell of scorched flesh at this hour."

The screams echoed throughout the forest of the demon that burned away from Sarrah's scorching flames. Master Ellemayne walks over to his daughter Finalin as she still levitated from the ground with the protective shield of the tiny priest who cast it. He holds his daughter in his arms and asks for Amenalyn to come and help her heal and the others. Amenalyn quickly runs over to him casting renew on her and Dimitri. Aerion was trying to wake Shion. After a long while Shion finally awoke. Eyes blurry, he starts to sit upright but in a heap of pain on his chest. Aerion asked nicely for the Amenalyn to come to his aid. As she does so, she pauses. Shion looks over to her, his vision clears well enough to see the little blood elf girl in front of him. His eyes widen in shock.

"Ami…" Although in much pain, Shion does his best to stand but falls to his knees "…Ami"

"Shishi!" Amenalyn runs over to Shion with tears "Shishi I found you!"

Everyone was in shock. They had not known that the special someone had turned out to be the tiny priest. Shion wrapped his arms around her, smiling with tears.

"Thank goodness, you're still safe. I thought I had l would never be able to find you. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me Ami"

"Shishi is home now, you not leaving Ami no more"

**An hour later in Astranaar**

In one of the rooms in the inn, Finalin laid resting as her foot was bandaged of her injury. Aerion sat in a chair beside her bed, slumbering silently as his arm was in the same healing process as the young female warrior lying in the bed. Dimitri walks up the steps but before reaching the top, he notices Aerion in the chair asleep. He looked away and was about to walk back down when he heard his voice.

"If you're coming to check on her, there's no need to walk away." Dimitri looked over to Aerion whose eyes were closed as he was smiling.

"I just didn't want to disturb her if she was asleep; she needs all the rest she can get. Besides, it's my fault she's in this condition."

"You didn't know she was attacking the same time you did. I wouldn't worry too much about it; she's an Ellemayne after all. There hasn't been anything she couldn't handle. Finalin has gotten out of rough situations that were far worse than that."

"You just don't get it do you" Dimitri spoke with an aggravated voice "If it weren't for her quick reflexes I would have killed her. Had I have more control of the situation or not stepped in so hot headed, she wouldn't be in this condition."

Aerion got up from the chair, walked passed Dimitri to go down the steps.

"Then I suggest you come up with a good apology when she wakes up. Don't forget, she plans to kill you for fondling her breast during that whole ordeal." Aerion glances over to Dimitri before heading downstairs and see's how he flinched of the thought. "hmm, I'm sure you remember that, be that as it may, good luck. I'll be sure to keep your scandalous mags safe when she does kill you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about"

Aerion chuckles to himself "of course you don't."

Walking down the steps Dimitri sighs, looks over at Finalin and sits in the chair beside her bed.

"I wish there was a way to have prevented this." He reaches to hold Finalins hand that rested on the bed "I'm so sorry Finalin. I promise I'll make it up to you."

**Moments later in the cultist camp **

"Master, Ziel has failed us. He was executed by a band of alliance."

"Do you recall who they were Murad?"

"Yes master, the one they call the Titan Reaver, Donovan Ellemayne. But there is good news based on these alliance scum."

"Tell me at once or face the same consequences as Ziel."

"Of course master, within the alliance was the presences of the innocence we are required to maintain the portal open. She is a young priest with great amount of power. Ziel had tried to capture her but the Titan Reaver had got to him before he could escape."

"Excellent, send out felhunters and felguards to apprehend her."

"Already done master."

"Well done Murad. You are proving more useful than that fool Ziel. Notify me at once when you have the child on hand."

"Yes Master."


End file.
